


Subtle smiles

by Snormi



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Mikleo is only mentioned, idk what else to write ahah, really subtle hint of affection and love, soft, that's just really short and delicate fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snormi/pseuds/Snormi
Summary: Alisha and Sorey are spending their time together and the girl slowly realises that the Shepherd might be hiding some special feelings towards his childhood friend.





	Subtle smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really subtle hint of affection and nothing more so I am not sure if many people will like it but.. I really love it when there are those small gestures that can convey more emotions than simple words. Sorey and Mikleo don't have to walk around kissing and holding hands for their love to be visible and that's what I am trying to show. I want to write a small series where particular characters spot those tiny glances or smiles and realise that their lovely history nerds are something more than just friends. I think it will be also a good exercise for me to finally learn how to describe expressions.

“I am really glad that you are able to see seraphs now, Alisha.” 

Soft voice carried on the cheerful tone that filled a library before it sank in silence once again. The blond girl rose her gaze from one of the books she was reading and glanced at the boy whose grin was brighter than thousand stars. She could feel how her heart ached pleasantly at the sight. 

“I am also incredibly happy about this, Sorey. Really. You cannot even imagine how much joy it brings me, you’ve always been able to see and interact with seraphs and then me...” Her voice died out into soft and suggestive hum before the sentence could be finished. 

They were both sitting in a large and richly decorated room. There were long shelves everywhere, filled with old, already yellowed books. Some of them, mostly history records, had been taken out of their places and wiped out of dust to then be placed upon small wooden table. It was surrounded with luxurious and fabulously adorned armchairs in which two people were resting and enjoying their time with the books. 

Lailah had something important to discuss with Mikleo, therefore, Alisha decided that it would be good to separate and not disturb the seraphs. Not wanting to make Lord Shepherd bored, she invited him to the library that only her family had access to. Sorey at first seemed hesitant as he was more concerned about the mysterious conversation between two seraphs. But eventually, the idea of getting his hands on all those old books, which had been hidden from casuals’ gaze for so long, was far too tempting to be ignored. 

“Ahaha, that’s only because I was growing up with them, normal people don’t even believe in them anymore, let alone sense their presence...And it really upsets me..Seraphs are amazing and should receive more credit and trust. Ah..I remember when we arrived here first with Mikleo and nobody could see him..it was really making me upset because he is so..so..I just wish more people could see him. This is why it made me so happy when you could finally see them! I hope that when I get stronger, more people will get this ability!” 

Sorey didn’t notice that he was starting to talk louder and louder until his exclamation echoed within the library to return back to him,”Ah..sorry..” He added whispered apology with sheepish smile that didn’t match happy sparkles dancing within his eyes. 

Alisha only smiled and shook her head. They were alone. Sorey could even sing if he would like to and nobody would be bothered with it. 

“You really are good friends with him, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah...”The teen was no longer shouting, his voice turned into low whisper and it was hard to say whether it was him trying to control himself in the library or if it was something else. The cheerful grin was no longer visible, it had transformed into soft smile that matched just as subtle sparkles of affection which made emerald eyes glow. It was a beautiful expression that Alisha had never seen before. Yet she was more than sure that it was hiding much deeper feelings than sole happiness about one’s friendship and the silent words seemed to confirm her thoughts.”..we are the perfect match.” 

Slim fingers of the knightess, nervously rubbed at the yellow pages. It wasn’t the answer that the girl had been waiting for. Actually, she wasn’t sure if it could be counted as an answer at all. It seemed as if Sorey had forgotten about surrounding him world and whispered to himself some words that carried a secret profundity. 

Alisha shifted slightly in the armchair, trying to get rid of the stiffness that paralysed her body for a few seconds. She decided not to say anything more and tried to return to the book that was being squeezed between her digits. Fortunately, no damage was made to the thin leaves of paper. 

They stayed in the library for a few minutes longer until impatient Shepherd decided to finally check on the seraphs. He thanked for the invitation and with his usual cheerful grin left the girl alone to deal with troubling her thoughts. She couldn’t recall any moment when Sorey showed this kind of interest in the other teen but then again, being unable to see Mikleo made her miss a lot.


End file.
